


Declaration of War

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Swearing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: Tamaki officially declares Iori as his love rival.Originally posted on IDOLiSH7 Amino!





	Declaration of War

**Author's Note:**

> I like shipping Tsumugi with the high school boys too much.

“Senpai, play the pocky game with me.”

Tamaki demands nonchalantly, nibbling on a traditional-flavored pocky held between his lips while playing games on his mobile phone. Behind his head and supporting the weight is one of his muscular arms, his rolled-up sleeves of the white button-up shirt exposes the thick veins embedded underneath his skin. With crossed legs leaning on the nearby desk without care, the thin chocolate biscuit seesaws up and down as Tamaki taps the bright screen.

Tsumugi, in the middle of eating her homemade bento, was stunned for a couple of dead seconds. Her mouth gapes open as she places her chopsticks down in a ladylike manner. In the next moment, she exclaimed her disbelief in the meaning of his words.

“Huh?!”

Tsumugi stands, her hands on the table and she slams down on the wooden surface. Her chair screeches and it moves across the floor abruptly. The desk wobbles in retaliation, the chopsticks clattering against each other and bento shuffling down the top surface. A slight blush rushes to her face, complimenting her appearance with the light rosé color matching her eyes.

“What?” Tamaki retains his tone of voice, never looking past his phone screen while speaking to the female.

Clearly flustered at the sight of his carefree attitude, Tsumugi attempts to form the proper response to his nearly outrageous demand.

“Yotsuba-kun, what are you saying—“

“Senpai, why are you so flustered? It’s just for fun, that’s why it’s called a game. Plus, nobody is here to watch us. Everyone is eating in the cafeteria.” The younger male continued to create more and more excuses to make her submit to his wants. It was unquestionably working. Tsumugi was running out her own supply of mental excuses herself.

“T-That’s true, b-but—“

“Senpai.”

She flinches at his sudden action as Tamaki holds a single pocky is his thumb and pointer, directing the snack in front of her. His phone was already closed and placed face down on the desk behind him. He retains his blank expression, seeming unbothered at his own actions and her earlier scoldings.

“Yotsuba-kun...“ Tsumugi calls out his name to scold the boy once more, attempting to protest one single time. As a moment of complete silence had passed between them, she believes it worked. Until she notices Tamaki’s gaze aiming right at her.

His cerulean orbs stare into her, being in awe at the hidden fixation in his eyes. They observe her every move, admire her every feature, soak in every emotion. His stare remains intense even as Tsumugi looks away in bewilderment, seeing such intimacy between them.

“C’mon. Say ‘ah’.”

His voice deepens without warning, despite his words retaining his laid-back attitude as usual. The deep velvet of his words mesmerizes Tsumugi, messing up her rationality. Her heart rate increases, the muscle feeling like it could pop out of her chest at any moment.

Soon after, Tsumugi gives in.

“...A-Ah…”

Tsumugi separates her mouth still looking away, parting enough for Tamaki to slip the pocky through her roseate lips. Immediately, Tamaki stands up and from his relaxed position, he leans forward to reach the end of the others side. Tamaki folds his own lips over the plain part of the pocky, the stick softening from saliva.

Tamaki is the first to bite down, taking a large portion of the biscuit already. Tsumugi, in panic, also broke a moderate amount. The sweet chocolate melts in her mouth, leaving the softening biscuit to balance out the sugar.

As he inches closer and closer, Tsumugi soon realizes the rate his face was going to meet hers was overwhelming. His eyes met hers in an intense stare, his luscious skin shining in the daylight, and pink lips pursed ready to meet her own. Tsumugi, as swiftly as possible, mentally gathers her strength to push Tamaki away. But as she goes to do so, he sees her trembling arms rising to meet his shoulders.

Unexpectedly, in the next moment, his two hands roughly pin her hands down. All hints of his indifferent disposition disappear as his actions become aggressive and possessive. His broad shoulders lean deeper and deeper into the space that separated them, his figure towering her considerably smaller one as Tamaki moves to angle his head. She weakly thrashes in his tight grasp as he goes to finally take all the air between them—

“Alright, that’s enough.”

The pocky breaks with a tiny ‘chip’, the only remains a couple of centimeters of biscuit. Not even paying attention anymore to who lost, both of them turn to the voice that had interrupted their game.

“...Iorin.”

“Izumi-kun!”

The pair says in sync as they spot the source of the voice, looking at the familiar young man. Iori stood near the door, his handsome face apparent of disapproval. The dark-haired male crosses his arms as he steps towards the two, deeply sighing as he reaches them.

“Honestly, what are you two doing at this time of day?”

Tamaki’s grip loosens at his words, and Tsumugi immediately pulls away her hand to grip them on top of her lap. With her face full of deep guilt, she bows her head.

“I-I’m really sorry—“

“The question is why are you here, Iorin?” Tamaki interrupts rudely, his tone of voice clearly pissed off. Without letting him respond, Tamaki continues his words.

“Didn’t you have some student council stuff to go to?” His eyes narrow at the other male.

“We were dismissed early. Anyways, Sunohara-sensei was looking for you, Takanashi-senpai.”

Raising up her head, Tsumugi wears a face of curiosity as if she completely forgot everything that happened a minute ago.

“Huh? Really? Do I need to go somewhere?”

“Yes, he needed to see you in his classroom as soon as possible,” Iori responds, calm and collected as he moves away to make a path for her.

“Aah, that’s upstairs... The two of you watch my stuff please, I’ll be right back!”

Tsumugi quickly stands up and hurries out of the classroom, isolating the two males. Her footsteps resound as she steps out of the room, prominent even while in the hallway. A still silence laid between the two boys until her final footstep disappears. With an increasingly irritated expression even more than before, Tamaki turns to the darker-haired male.

“...You lied, didn’t you. _Iorin._ ”

Iori remains staring at the entryway as if he was waiting for Tsumugi to show up again. After a prolonged pause, he shuts his eyes and goes to respond in a calm and composed manner.

“...I was simply separating you and Tsumugi-san to prevent anything from taking place between you two... _Yotsuba-san._ ”

“Iorin.”

Iori opens his eyes and fully turns his entire body to face Tamaki. He stared back at Tamaki, who was glaring at him with a determined expression after standing up.

“I’m going to take Senpai for myself.”

Iori remains unfazed at Tamaki’s bold declaration as his rival in love, as it was already clear that he knew of this love triangle that formed between the three of them.

While the other male wasn’t as experienced with love, he had the capabilities to express his feelings sincerely. That was visible when he and Tsumugi had started to hang out with each other more and more, compared to the beginning of the year when they had first met.

But Iori couldn’t blame him, Tsumugi was a girl to be captivated by.

Her kindness and selflessness to others. Her confidence when dedicated to fulfilling a promise, even if she messes up which he finds cute and cannot refuse the urge to help her. Especially how she had the strange ability to clearly see through every part of him. And ever since the day Riku had introduced her to him, he’s only been falling for her more and more.

But he’s not willing to give up.

“I won’t back down. And I _definitely_ won’t lose.” Tamaki spoke with resolve in his voice, emphasizing his confidence while he stares down at his rival.

In reaction to his daring move in their game of love, Iori couldn’t help but chuckle. The corners of his lips curl up, as Iori smirks mischievously like a young child.

“Well, I look forward to seeing how you can beat me. After all, I have zero intentions of handing over Tsumugi-san.”


End file.
